


Family, too.

by caitlesshea



Series: It's SO Fluffy! [2]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Football, M/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: J gets a glimpse of family life.





	Family, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tubmlr. I just love the idea of others looking in on Deran & Adrian's relationship. And in my AU, J isn't set out on burning the entire family to the ground. Just Smurf.

J had never been to Deran’s. But here he was on a Thursday night heading there for dinner. Craig’s spontaneous text, “Dinner tonight, come thru”, had been shocking enough. But when he pulled up to Smurf’s and saw no one there, he had to text back and ask, “where?”. “Deran & Adrian’s”, followed by an address. That’s right, Adrian, Deran’s boyfriend or whatever. Who they all helped get out of prison.

 

He vaguely remembers Smurf mentioning them living together back at the house a couple months ago, when he was too lost in his own head to hear anything she said.

 

He pulls up to a house on the beach and sees the Scout. He must be in the right place.

 

He knocks on the door and Adrian answers. “Hey man, come in”, he says. He’s wary around Adrian, since that day at the beach. Adrian must sense this, “You coming”, he says over his shoulder.

 

“Look man, I just want to say sorry”, he blurts out, like he can’t help himself.

 

Adrian’s eyes soften, “It’s all good man, you helped when I needed it”. And then he walks into the kitchen.

 

J follows and is floored by the amount of food Deran seems to have cooked. “Is that a turkey?”, god, he can’t seem to keep his mouth shut.

 

Deran gives him a look, “Dude, it’s Thanksgiving”.

 

“Right”, he says, like he didn’t completely forget.

 

He sees Craig on the couch with a beer watching football. But no sign of Pope or Smurf. “Where’s everybody else?”, he asks.

 

Craig yells from the couch, “Pope got invited to Lena’s foster parents”.

 

“And Smurf”, he prompts.

 

“Yeah right”, Adrian chuckles. He takes a swipe of whipped cream from some sort of pie and licks his finger. He isn’t quite quick enough and Deran notices. “Quit it, that’s for dessert”, he says as he hits him with a towel.

 

Adrian laughs, eyes twinkling. He pulls Deran to him and kisses him on the cheek. Deran blushes, but smiles. He grabs Adrian by the hips and pushes him towards the table, “Get out of my kitchen”, he laughs.

 

Huh. He’d never seen Deran act like this. It was nice, albeit weird, but nice. 

 

“Dude, you gunna help or just stand there”, Deran says, bringing him out of his stupor.

 

“Sure, yeah. Thanks for having me”, he says.

 

“You’re family”, Deran deadpans. And then he drops a set of plates in his hands, “Set the table”.

 

As he walks to the table, he looks around. Craig and Adrian joking over football. Deran cooking and watching them with a fond smile. He thinks that maybe Deran is right. Maybe they are family. Maybe Smurf is just as hated here, as she was by him.

 

Maybe he just needed to see it, how it could be. Maybe he could have this, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
